I Love Her
by BlackDragon987
Summary: When Daniel, God of Love decides to make a variety of people fall in love with Crona, her days end up a lot more interesting. KidXCrona, BlackstarXCrona, MakaXCrona, SoulXCrona, FreeXCrona. May be other pairings. No main pairing decided yet. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**First off, the God of Loves name is Daniel who is only 18 in this (Well he LOOKS only 18, for all YOU know he could be older then Lord Death!)**

**Anyways begin!)**

**Daniels Pov.**

"So bored….." I groaned as I sat on my heart shaped throne, the Love Gods and Goddesses before me went _WAY_ overboard on the heart designs in the place. I couldn't even go five feet without walking by something heart shaped. The whole castle was so…_girly _yet most Gods of Love in previous generations have been _male! _It was torture! I really had to remodel the place soon or it'd drive me insane!

I stretched as I repositioned myself on the throne and stared at the wall to my right as I laid down in the chair sideways. The wall was filled with images of past Gods and Goddesses of love with there names under it. The first one was the original, the Greek God of Love, Eros. Towards the end was the newer generations, my grandfather, Amar, my father Mathew, then me at the bottom. The space next was for my child, how the hell do they know if I'm going to end up a dad or not is beyond me.

The wall on the left was full of cases of the weapons for the Gods/Goddesses of Love. Like the Grim Reaper had his scythe, we Love Gods have our own weapon. The first case was Eros' quiver of love arrows and his bow, that weapon lasted a very long time. The last weapon in the case was the Love Gun. It was modern day version of the bow and arrow.

I grinned a bit. I loved the weapons the love gods and goddesses got, sure they don't hurt and you never notice if you've been shot by one! Then there's the Anti-Love gun that when shot, you'd not feel any romantic emotions towards the person the shooter intended. It was supposed to keep people out of relationships that I, or the shooter, knew would end up with one of them severely hurt.

Getting off the throne I stretched a little, I was still bored to death. They're really wasn't much to do for a God of Love. Hell, you didn't even have to leave the palace anymore to make people fall in love, which my great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandma learned.

An idea formed that could possible ease boredom.

"Let see what's going on in the world." I said as I pulled up a bucket of water, not heart shaped thankfully, and waved my hand over it. The images went by but something caught my eye, taking the images back a few it stopped at the scene of a girl probably 15 sitting in a dark room in a corner, she had lavender hair and was wearing what was a dress.

I had to admit, she was kind of cute.

"I wonder what she's saying." I mused as I pressed a spot on the edge of the bucket, the words 'Un-mute' appeared in the water as I could now hear her loud and clear. Almost as if I were in the room as well.

"No one cares about me Ragnarok…." She mumbled to a black blob I noticed on her back. "Mother, I mean Lady Medusa doesn't care if I live or die, Eruka doesn't like me, Free doesn't know me, and the Mizune's never even talk to me." She mumbled. "Why? Is there something wrong with me and that's the reason everyone hates me?" She asked herself and 'Ragnarok', she had tears running down her face.

_She feels unloved?_ I thought. _Maybe I can change that…._ I thought a moment and a grin broke across my face, it's a win-win situation! I get some entertainment and she gets to feel loved!

I stood up and quickly gathered the ingredients I would need. "Lets not do this to the whole world, it's a fact that if the entire world falls in love with you, you'd go crazy. Maybe just her area." I said and messed with the water. "Nevada…hmm lets do Death City, and the people she's around…lets not have it happen to EVERY man though, just some certain ones. Also…maybe some girls too! Yeah now that'd be funny, I can also see if she likes guys, girls, or both!" I grinned and I mixed something up and poured it into the water.

The image in the bucket turned to the people I had chosen for this plan. I grinned even more as the boys and girls I picked seemed to twitch a bit as my plot worked.

"Now…when they first see her, it'll be love at first sight." I laughed.

**Cronas pov.**

"Crona! Get up! We're leaving for Death City." Medusa said nudging me with her foot. I sat up. "As you know, the Grim Reaper doesn't know we exist, and I managed to get a job as the school's nurse so you will be enrolling there." She said walking away, I scrambled up and started following her.

"What will I do there?" I asked nervously.

Medusa gave me an irritated sigh. "You will look for information from the students, I will get it from my role as a staff member. While you are a student, _try_ to blend in." Medusa said as she grabbed her coat. "Come on." She said.

I nodded and walked behind her as we passed Free who was chatting idly with a Mizune sister. I didn't notice when Free glanced at me and froze, and I never noticed the expression he wore. If I did, I would have probably been a bit nervous.

"Hurry up!" Medusa snapped and I quickly darted after her but suddenly I tripped over my own feet.

I snapped my eyes shut. "eep!" I yelped as I fell forward only to be surprised when I didn't feel myself hit the ground but instead felt something around my waist and on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Free holding me, keeping me from falling face first to the floor.

"There you go. Are you alright?" He asked as he helped me regain my balance.

"Uh…y-yes…thank you for c-catching me." I mumbled looking down.

Free gave a wolfish grin. "Can't let a beauty like you get hurt," He said and my face heated up.

_Did he just call me a beauty?_ I wailed in my head. Why was he talking this way to me?

Medusa stormed over to us. "I would appreciate it if you would STOP flirting with Crona." She seethed as she grabbed my arm and dragged me away from Free. Free seemed a little mad at Medusa for taking me away. What's gotten into him?

Medusa grumbled a stream of swears as she dragged me out of the house. "Now, try not to draw much attention to yourself when we get there….I don't know WHY Free would say your something your not though." Medusa said. "Very out of character for him. But he better not try flirting with you again, I don't need you distracting him from his duties."

She kept muttering things about how crazy Free had acted and how he was probably just trying to be funny. I just walked behind her in silence, confused as to why he had done that and said that. It was nice though, I never been complimented before, and I had a feeling that what he said was closer to a compliment then an insult.

When we got to Death City I kept a kept my head down and followed Medusa and tried to keep people from staring at me, I didn't want anyone to notice me. I didn't know how to deal with interacting with strangers.

Medusa said I was already enrolled and my classes didn't start till tomorrow, so I was glad I wouldn't have to walk right in the middle of a class and have all eyes on me.

"You can walk around but don't let anyone know that I'm a witch or bring up suspicions about yourself or me, Ragnaroks been sedated so during classes he wont be able to come out." Medusa ordered. "If you do bring up suspicions I will punish you."

I nodded not wanting to be punished, and walked away from her as she headed for DWMA.

I honestly didn't know where I was even heading.

As I was walking I heard some kids laughing and turned the corner to see a bunch of kids, my age, playing basketball, there were three boys, four girls. One boy had blue hair and a star tattoo, the other had white hair, and the third had black hair with three white stripes in it. Out of the girls, three of them were blondes, one was a black haired girl.

They hadn't noticed me yet thankfully, so I put my head down and walked past the basketball court. Averting my eyes to my feet as I left them to continued there game.

**Blackstars pov.**

As I turned around to receive the ball from Patty I froze as I spotted a girl walking by. She had pink, maybe lavender hair and had her head down. I was so transfixed on her that I didn't see the ball till it hit me in the face.

I glared at Patty. "What was that for?" I yelled.

Patty blinked. "I told you I was going to pass you the ball. You even ran up to get it, why didn't you catch it?" She asked curiously.

Kid sighed. "Jeeze Blackstar, that was unlike you." He said and I glared at them.

I grabbed the ball and ran to the edge of the basketball court. "Oh yeah? Well this isn't unlike a man who will surpass god." I said as I shot the basketball and it went into the hoop without hitting the rim. "A big man like me doesn't need to care if the ball hits him, he can still make a point when not focusing!" I boasted and glanced to see if the girl had seen that and was in awe at how great I was.

I frowned seeing she wasn't there. I felt…sad.

"Is something the matter Blackstar?" Tsubaki asked as everyone got ready to leave.

I blinked and glanced at her. "Huh? Nope, I'm fine, nothing can bring down a god!" I said grinning. Tsubaki nodded and started to walk away. "I wonder if I'll see that girl again…." I mumbled as I trudged behind her.

**-Next day-**

I walked into the classroom like normal with Tsubaki behind me. I was marching towards my seat like I owned the place, as normal. I was early today, not really bothering to make a spectacular entrance like I usual do, my thoughts to focused on that mystery girl.

The others were already there as well. Patty and Liz were chatting idly with Maka while Soul complained to Kid about Steins teachings.

I took my seat in the row behind Soul and joined in the conversation.

"Stein needs to stop dissecting and hogging all the attention." I said. "The spotlight is on me, not him."

Soul shrugged. "It's not cool to dissect anyways. I'm to cool to dissect all those creatures." He said as he bumped knuckles.

Kid sat up straight as he spoke. "His dissecting skills…they are so…asymmetrical! It's horrible! Where did he learn such hideous ski- huh…?" Kid trailed off as he stared at the door.

Soul and I turned our heads to see what he was looking at and I felt my heart speed up.

It was that same girl from yesterday.

She shuffled through the doorway and made her way past everyone to take a seat in the far corner of the room.

Kid and I watched her take her seat and I barely heard Kid speaking.

"So asymmetrical…but…so adorable…" He said.

I sent a glare at him but he didn't notice. By now more people were filing in and the three of us resumed our conversation. I noticed Kid eying the new girl out of the corner of his eye and I felt a pang of annoyance at him.

Soon Stein came rolling in on his chair with the attendance sheet.

"Alright class, to begin lets do attendance." He announced not looking at the class. "Maka?" He asked.

"Here."

"Ox?"

"Here, sir."

"Alright," Stein said and named a few more people. "Soul"

"Here"

"Tsubaki?"

"Here,"

"Blackstar?"

There was no answer.

"Blackstar."

I didn't answer again. But, a scalpel then nearly hit me in the face. "Uh….here…." I said as Stein gave me an eerily glare.

"Good," the professor said and put the sheet down, "We have a new student today. Crona Gorgon….where are you?"

He was scanning the classroom and then let out a small 'ah-hah' as he saw the pink haired girl in the back. "There you are, can you stand up?" He asked.

Crona stood up and all eyes fell on her. Including mine.

"This is Crona, her mom is going to be our new nurse. I want you to treat her with respect or Medusa might end up putting you in worse condition next time you get beaten up and are placed in the nurses office." Stein laughed.

Crona looked down and quickly sat back down, leaning away from everyone.

Before long, everyone's attention was on Stein. This irked me, it irked me a lot.

Before I knew it, I had leapt onto my desk and was in a dramatic pose. "AHA! I don't need to listen to your peasant voice! I Am a god! I don't even need to be in this class for I will surpass the gods! Bow down to me now!" I boasted.

Everyone just gave me annoyed stares, most just started to ignore me. I continued anyways.

"I am the strongest here! Nothing can take down the mighty Blackstar! Nothing! I am the man who lights the heavens! Who shall vanquish all evil! I am the star!" I yelled and leapt onto the desk Crona was out. I pulled out a piece of paper and sharpie. "Since you are new, I'll let you have the honor of having a paper autographed by the amazing Blackstar!" I yelled as I put my signature on the paper and gave it to her.

"Uh….t-thank you…I g-guess." Crona mumbled and I grinned, sticking my face right up close to hers.

"No need to be so timid and scared! The great Blackstar will throw anyone who is mean to you out the nearest window!" I boasted and Kid walked up as he shoved me away.

He looked at Crona. "I'm sorry about that. Blackstar id just an arrogant idiot, you're better off not even paying attention to him." He said and gave her a bright smile. "I'm Death the Kid, by the way, Lord Deaths son." He said as he held out his hand.

Crona hesitantly shook it. "Um…H-hello, K-Kid-kun." She mumbled quietly.

I felt myself get a little angry that Kid had her attention and was about to yell something when Stein grabbed both of us by the back of the shirts.

"I would appreciate it if you two would go back to your seats and leave our new student alone." He said and I could have sworn I felt a spark of his soul wavelength hit me.

Already having tasted the power of his Soul Force, I was in my seat in seconds. So was Kid.

Stein went back down and began telling people how the dissection of the lizard he had would work.

I glanced at Kid and saw him eyeing Crona. And once again, I felt some familiar rage bubble up inside me. I wanted to scream at him to take his eyes off of Crona and stare somewhere else.

But, for once, I just stayed silent. This surprised even me.

**Well this is chapter one of 'I LOVE HER!'**

**Daniel is probably getting his kicks out of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for those who reviewed to chapter 1, I really appreciated it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Well here are responses to reviews**

**DJlee6- **Lol, I think a lot of people would, if I was Daniel, I would be doing what he's doing more often XD

**Nayasha the Otome- **Glad you loved it and thought it was cute. And don't worry there WILL be more

**DarkdemonraYven- **Glad you loved it, I updated as fast as I could.

**Nana- **here is what happens next

**Awesommee- **Well, I do adore KidXCrona, so that's a good idea. I'll probably up a few nights thinking of how things would go if that's what happens, but that's a good suggestion, I'll think about it.

**Kid**

For most of the class time, I was starring at the new girl, Crona. Sure, everything about her was asymmetrical except that dress of hers, but for some reason, Kid found her positively…..

Beautiful.

Blinking in surprise, I rapidly shook my head trying to get those thoughts out of my head. But I couldn't deny I was finding her very attractive.

But I couldn't be forming a crush on her, I knew next to nothing about her, and relationships based purely on ones looks was a relationship bound to fail. I knew that Blackstar was staring at her, not even bothering to hide it, and I was undoubtedly angry at

him for staring at Crona.

Maybe this was some sort of mating feeling that Death Gods have. I don't know much about how my own species falls in love, I never asked, but maybe we have a certain thing where we fall fast for possible mates. It had to be, it was the only reasonable reason.

Glancing back at the blue haired ninja, I knew that Blackstar was probably going to be a competition for her heart, that is, if I was to be infatuated with her because of her personality, talents as well.

Plans were already forming in my head at rapid speed.

After class, I would calmly walk up to her; symmetrically of course, I would re-introduce myself in case she had forgotten; if needed of course. Then I would start up a casual conversation, ask her if she would like to hang out after school, offer to show her around, get to know her a little better, then I would slowly and patiently gain her trust, enough trust to become her friend. And after a while, when I was sure I was a close friend, I would ask her out, tell her how beautiful she was and all her other amazing qualities. We would go out to dinner, then I would take her on Beelzebub to the top of the DWMA at sunset and show her the amazing view, we would share our first kiss up there.

Then, she would ask if we were boyfriend and girlfriend, I would say yes, kiss her passionately once again.

Then, after a few months, maybe half a year of dating, we would slowly begin to get intimate in our relationship. Then, on our one year anniversary, we would have a nice diner at my place, than at night, I would take her to my room, kiss her passionately as we slowly made our way to my bed. Clothes would fly everywhere as I would take her and we would have a night both would remember.

I froze, my pants were starting to feel a bit tight and my face heated up. Why the hell was I having these kinds of thoughts for her? I barely knew her yet here I was already imagining how it would be like if we had sex, how our first kiss would be, and even what our wedding would be like! I was thinking ungentlemanly thoughts! Perverted thoughts! What has come over me to make me like this?

I glanced at the clock, there was still thirty minutes left of class, maybe if I focused my attention on something else, the tent in my pants would go away before anyone noticed and I would be the center of gossip.

I was really thankful I was at my desk and no one could see it.

_Quick Kid! Think disgusting, horrible thought! Think asymmetrical thoughts! The number five! Liz and Pattys human forms! Souls hairstyle! Steins stitching! BLACKSTAR!_

The thought of Blackstar worked like a charm, the arousal died out like a stick on fire dunked into a lake. I let out a sigh of relief at this. Soul glanced at me funny and I shrugged him off.

I let out a small smile, all I had to do is visualize Blackstar and a lot of horridly asymmetrical things and I could kill any erection with ease. I guess he must have disgusted me more then I even knew.

I began gathering my things a few minutes before the bell rang. I had a feeling Blackstar was going to try and talk to Crona as well, and I wasn't going to take any chances. Crona seemed so timid, she probably wouldn't have the confidence to refuse him.

As the bell rang, I was the first one up and began making my way to Crona. Blackstar hurriedly grabbed his things but just threw them down and ran past me to make it to Crona.

Much to my dismay, he just ran and jumped on her desk.

"THE GREAT BLACKSTAR IS HERE TO TALK TO YOU!" Blackstar laughed as he struck a pose. "I THE GREAT BLACKSTAR DEMAND YOU HANG OUT WITH ME~!" He said laughing confidently as he stood in front of her on her desk still striking a 'I'm-awesome' pose.

Crona leaned away from him in timid fear as he spoke and I was about to yank Blackstar off of her desk when another voice spoke.

"Aerial Maka Chop!" and a dictionary went flying, the spine of the book making direct contact with Blackstars head knocking him off the desk.

**Crona**

I was really scared when the blue haired boy, Blackstar, jumped on my desk and began talking really loudly. I really don't know how to deal with loud obnoxious boys. When he demanded I hang out with him, I was really nervous, what would Medusa say about that? I might get punished, or slip up and ruin Medusas plan.

But I was very surprised when the book was thrown at him knocking him off my desk.

A girl with sandy blond hair and pigtails walked over, glaring at Blackstar but giving me a friendly smile.

"I'm sorry about him, he's just a selfish asshole who doesn't know when people don't want him around," she said. "I'm Maka Albarn by the way, you're Crona right? The new girl?"

I nodded shyly and she smiled again holding out her hand to help me out of m seat. "Want me to show you around the school?" She asked.

I, not knowing what to say, nodded in silence as Maka said 'great' and began leading me out the door, walking past the Grim Reapers son, what was his name, Kid?

I could feel Blackstars and Kids gaze on me as we walked, making me very uncomfortable. I didn't know how to deal with boys staring at me.

Maka began leading me down the hallway, showing me where the library was, the other classes, lunchroom, Death room, Medusas office, and the other rooms, adding side comments like how the library had levels restricted for one star, two star, three star, and people only Lord Death authorized.

I just followed in silence, occasionally speaking to let her know I was listening.

"And this is where we pick what missions we are going on," Maka said pointing to the mission board. "It explains whether they are open, in progress, or completed also."

I nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

She glanced at me. "So, do you have a weapon?" She asked.

I stiffened suddenly. I needed to think, quick. "Uh, yeah, of c-course, hehe," I said nervously.

"Why wasn't your weapon here?" She asked curiously.

"Uh, he doesn't like being around large crowds of people, so he stays at home, Medusa and I tutor him on what was taught here so he doesn't fall b-behind." I said quietly and quickly.

Maka paused but nodded. "So, what type of meister are you? Scythe, spear, gun," She said listing a few.

"I'm a swordsman,"

A smile light Makas face. "That's neat, I've never really befriended a sword-meister before. I mean Tsubaki can transform into a sword, but she doesn't really count because she can turn into other weapons. But you're a real sword meister, that's really cool." She said making me blush in embarrassment. "Swords are elegant, and have been a main weapon for a long time. They were the most deadliest before the guns and they still hold importance today."

I had to nod a bit. Since Ragnarok was a sword, I had a lot of knowledge on swords.

We reached the front doors of the DWMA and Maka turned to face me.

"Hey, Crona, you should come to the basketball court tomorrow and meet the gang." Maka smiled. "You've already met Kid and Blackstar but you should meet there weapons and my weapon too,"

Oh, so they were meisters.

I gave a small, tiny smile. "S-sure," I said, "I'll s-see if Me-Mother allows it."

Makas eyes practically sparkled. "Alright! I'm sure everyone will love you." She said as she walked away, me waving her goodbye.

**Normal Pov**

_Xxxxxx_

"_Alright! I'm sure everyone will love you." Maka said as she left. _

Daniel laughed, "You are right on, Albarn. Everyone will simply _adore_ her. As they should, the poor creature deserves to be loved, but, I wonder who _she _will love." The Love God said on his throne as he watched from his magical-bucket-of-water which he honestly had no idea how it worked.

_I really had to find out who created it and ask how the dang thing worked because all I knew how to do was see what was going around the world, only one of it's supposable endless functions._ He thought and then went silent for a moment.

"What was I talking about?" He asked to no one in particular.

XX

**You didn't think Daniel was just going to be in Chapter one and only chapter one did you?**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
